


Sanders Sides Insane Pride

by BloodRedSakura



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insane Pride, M/M, Sander Sides AU, Sanders Sides Insane Pride AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedSakura/pseuds/BloodRedSakura
Summary: This story takes place a little after Deceit twisted Romans mind. He harmed others in the name of pride and slowly became insane from his brothers input. After some time Logan decided he was no longer safe to be around and created the mind palace insane asylum. Placed Roman in a black straitjacket. Romans eyes had heavy bags and his hair messy. A permanent twisted smile plastered on his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU written By me and RandomNiv on tiktok. also Posted on Wattpad!

This story takes place a little after Deceit twisted Romans mind. He harmed others in the name of pride and slowly became insane from his brothers input. After some time Logan decided he was no longer safe to be around and created the mind palace insane asylum. Placed Roman in a black straitjacket. Romans eyes had heavy bags and his hair messy. A permanent twisted smile plastered on his face. 

[Roman is Locked in an empty white room. Sitting and staring at the floor. Logan and others looking threw a door at him]

Logan: This is for everyone's safety  
Patton: I know but it doesn't feel any better  
Picani: We need to reverse the damage that Deceit and Remus has caused.  
Logan: You are able to do this right Dr.Picani?  
Picani: Of course. It just might take awhile.  
Patton: Thank you for coming out of the Imagination to help us.  
Picani: It's no problem. I will look for my office now.  
[Picani leaves]  
Patton: Maybe we should help him out.  
Logan: we aren't as good as he is you know this, but I guess it can't hurt. I will keep an eye on his physical health. I have records from when he was before all this.  
Patton: Oh i know where those are. I will retrieve them later and give them to you.  
Logan: Thank you Patton. That will be very helpful.  
Patton: it's no problem. Oh by the way... What about Virgil? He wasn't close to Roman but this has scared him a lot.  
Logan: I guess he can also see Dr.Picani if he so wishes and see what he says.  
Patton: that's a good idea I will get those files and talk to Virgil.  
Logan: Okay thank you Patton.  
Patton: It's no problem.  
[Patton leaves and Logan sighs]  
Logan: I hope Dr.Picani is truly able to do this.  
[Logan Leaves] 

[Patton leaves the asylum to find Virgil and the medical notes on Roman. He enters the Mind palaces living room and he sees Virgil curled up into a ball on the sofa his sound cancelling headphones over his ears. He tries to get Virgil's attention without scaring him. After a few attempts he manages. ]

Virgil: Oh hey Patton your back already?  
Patton: Yea Kiddo. Logan needed Romans medical reports. I also need to talk to you.  
[Patton sits on the other end of the sofa to Virgil to give him space]  
Virgil: What's up?  
Patton: I know this situation with Roman isn't the best for your mental health so Logan and I thought it would be good for you if you saw Dr.Picani at some point.  
Virgil: You mean... Go to the asylum? Where Roman is.....  
[Virgil's breathing starts to quicken.]  
Patton: No no! Don't worry! You won't have to see him as long as you don't want to.  
[Virgil tries to breath slowly in for 4 hold for 7 out for 8 after a few attempts calms down]  
Virgil: I could try...  
Patton:[puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder] That's all we ask for. Now then want to help me get those records?  
Virgil: [smiles] Sure.  
[They both leave]

[After Patton and Virgil get the records they walk back to the asylum and walk separate ways. Patton to Logan and Virgil to Dr.Picani. When Virgil gets to his office he knocks on the door.]

Picani: Come in!  
Virgil: [Opens door] I was told to see you...  
Picani: Logan informed me of what he and Patton spoke of. If you need me I can help.  
[Picani smiles sweetly while Virgil walks into the room]  
Picani: so what can I help you with?  
Virgil: [Sits down] well... I don't know to be honest...  
Picani: Maybe we could help you with your fear of Roman. He won't be in this state forever. So let's start slow and see what we can do.  
Virgil: Okay...

[A few days pass. Both Roman and Virgil has had a few appointments with Dr.Picani Roman seems to be getting a little better. He doesn't have a sadistic smile on his face most the time anymore. Currently Virgil is talking with Picani.]

Picani: I think it's time you go somewhat near him now Virgil.  
Virgil: W-what?  
Picani: Ask Logan how you can help with Romans treatment. Patton has taken a role as my apprentice and keeping an eye on all the records. We have had to admit lots of patients since he became pride.  
Virgil: O-okay...  
Picani: I'm proud of you Virgil.

[Virgil leaves the room and runs to an empty one. He locks the door and slowly slides down to the floor. Tears fall down his face and he starts to have an anxiety attack. After a while he calms down, cleans his face and walks to Logan's office. He stands there for what feels like a few minutes when he finally knocks the door.]

Logan: Come in.  
Virgil: Dr.Picani told me to ask you if I could help in anyway to Romans state...  
Logan: hmm.. You could deliver his meals from now on. Talk to Remy about that.  
Virgil: Of course. Thank you..

Virgil walks to the cafeteria to find Remy. Once he arrives he sees him with a tray of food seemingly for Roman.

Remy: Oh hey gurl. How are you doing?  
Virgil: Okay i guess.. I was told to help you with Romans food..  
Remy: Oh thank God, because of all these others he's created I'm overworked! Take this I've already put in the sleep meds.  
Virgil: sleep meds?  
Remy: He won't sleep otherwise. Horrible nightmares. I think the Roman we all know and love will come back in no time.  
Virgil: I hope so...  
Remy: Don't worry so much. He already seems to regret a lot of things he's done. He's still crazy but getting better.

[Virgil stays silent and takes the tray from Remy. He slowly makes his way to Romans room and looks threw the door. To his surprise he's looking up. Tears in his eyes looking...Regretful. Remy warned him about this but he didn't think he would see it himself. He opens the door and Romans head quickly flicked to look at him. His face changed into a twisted smile.]

Roman: Ah~~ Virgil~ It's been a while hasn't it? How are you? I heard you are also seeing Dr.Picani. You know Patton really isn't good at being quiet.  
Virgil: It has been awhile Princy. And yes I have been. Here is your food.  
Roman: Are you gonna help me eat?~ come one my hands are tied~  
Virgil: Fine...  
Virgil reluctantly helps Roman eat his food. Once he's all done Roman starts to look like he's high off drugs.  
Roman: You know Storm cloud you look really cute~ come closer will you~  
Virgil: No Princy. I've done my job I'm leaving.  
Roman: aww but I haven't seen you in so long~  
Virgil: Maybe you should have thought of that before giving into Deceits' temptations.

[Roman looks shocked at Virgil then looks at the floor]

Roman: Get out... I'm going to sleep.

[Virgil looks at Roman as he slowly walks over to his bed and lies down. Virgil grabs the tray and walks out the room.]


	2. Infomation!

This Story is Writen By me and RandomNiv on TikTok we are doing small videos related to this (I am BRSakuraCosplay) So far it is not in order only 3 videos have been made. i will keep updateing this wile i write i hope you enjoy!


End file.
